


Hold On

by ohrossum



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohrossum/pseuds/ohrossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://8tracks.com/ohdevonee/hold-on</p><p>Ian seeks out his one true solace before leaving the following morning to enlist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

The warm Chicago evening air whistled through tuffs of auburn hair as he stepped his way down the pavement. His mind was racing everywhere. His palms, now painfully attacked by clenched fists, had gathered up a clammy sweat right from the moment he’d left his house. He’d been dreading this moment but he needed to clear his mind. Especially tonight.

He moved his hands deep within his pockets as he rounded the corner and onto the street he’d designed to go. If there was anywhere he needed to be, if there was anyone he needed to talk to, to merely sit in the presence of, it was on this street he’d find such a comfort:

Mickey.

It was late in the evening and the sky was blending into a gentle sway of orange, red and grey. The sun was nearly set and it was going to grow dark soon.

Spotting the house just a few feet away, he took in a deep, slow breath, attempting to sooth his pulsing heartbeat from within his chest. His eyelids clenched tightly for a moment and he soon stood outside the gate. His fingers gently caressed the iron wiring as he struggled to breathe slowly. 

“Ian?”

The voice was hoarse and he instantly recognized whose it was. Atop the steps, Mickey stood, his arms lay idly to his side. His hair portrayed its usual ruffle. His mouth rested slightly open in awe. Mickey’s eyes were alit with that particular look he’d always get. The look alone that could pull at Ian’s heartstrings. 

Ian glanced toward his feet for a moment, before raising his eyes to meet Mickey’s blue orbs. They had a sort of magnetic flare despite the boy’s regular expression. 

“Why aren’t you with your family?” 

Ian softly pushed open the gate, stepping inside before closing it just as gently. He cleared his throat. 

“Frank’s passed out on the couch, Debbie and Carl are watching some show and Lip and Fiona are making dinner or something…”

Ian paused, hesitating a moment before continuing, “But I would rather be… around you right now.” Mickey began making his way down the steps, his eyes locked on the redhead. Seconds later, Mickey stood in front of him, his hands tucked inside his jacket. He was nodding. 

“Me too, Gallagher.”

It wasn’t like Mickey to drop his guard this freely. But tonight was different. And they both knew it. 

Mickey opened the gate, stepping outside on the sidewalk before settling down on the curb, resting his elbows on his knees. Ian followed.

They sat in the silence of the darkening evening. There was a softening peace about it that seemed to ease Ian’s pulse ever-so-slightly. Mickey kept nodding. He appeared to be deep in thought and Ian knew exactly what about. 

Mickey slowly brought his face into his hands, silent still. Ian’s heart began to quicken again. He gulped and soon realized a lump lay lodged in his throat. 

“Shoot, Ian. Do you have to do this?”

He didn’t respond but Mickey continued, raising his head from his hands. He stared out into the street before turning his eyes toward Ian in a longing gaze. Instantly, Ian noticed their slightly bloodshot state. 

“You don’t know how— I just— I don’t know how I’ll—“ 

Ian felt helpless, watching Mickey struggle for words. “It won’t… It won’t be for long… I’ve only enlisted for a couple of months and I’ll — ”

Shaking his head once again, Mickey retorted. “A couple of months isn’t long to you? How much could happen in a couple of months Gallagher?! Do you not see how hard this is going to be for me?”

His final words tightened thickly in the air, a blatant testimony of Mickey’s feelings. 

Ian’s own blue eyes had become fastened on the frustrated boy next to him. For years, Ian had known him as a complete vandal, with a fierce reputation of being an unrelenting and demeaning neighborhood thug. 

And yet Ian had grown to know a different side of him. A side that revolved around protectiveness and concern for Ian. A side that was both vulnerable and terrified. And it was beautiful, the way he could come undone in such a fragile nature. No one would relate Mickey with being someone who was sensitive; he was the street tough. And yet, to Ian, he wasn’t a thug but someone much more incredible.

Ian couldn’t find the words. His eyes stung with the formation of tears and the knot in this throat thickened. All he could do was gaze toward Mickey as the night settled in around them. Mickey returned the gaze, his face raw with emotion.

Mickey leaned forward, his hand gently holding Ian’s face. Tears streamed down their cheeks in silent weight. Mickey softly pressed his lips against Ian’s, their eyes sealing shut. 

Their arms moved in unison, wrapping each other in a clenching embrace. Not a word was uttered and not a sound could be heard but for muffled sobs. Faces nestled within necks. And it was all they could to do hold on to one another and not let go.


End file.
